Starfleet casualties
Starfleet personnel often must place their starships and lives in danger during the course of their duties, and many make the ultimate sacrifice. See also * Redshirt By post ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) In addition to the seven crewmembers listed here, fifteen crewmembers perished at Azati Prime. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) Captain Christopher Pike's five-year mission * three perished on Rigel VII in 2254, one of them was Christopher Pike's personal yeoman ( ) Captain James T. Kirk's five-year mission In addition to the number listed here, a variety of crew members were mentioned to have died: * nine perished after contact with the galactic barrier in 2265. ( ) *Ensign O'Neill killed by Taurus II anthropoids in 2267 . ( ) *One crewman killed by the dikironium cloud creature aboard the Enterprise in 2268. ( ) *Three crewmen died of Rigelian fever in 2269. ( ) Following 2270s refit 2272 *Captain Willard Decker (XO, MIA) *Lieutenant Ilia (navigator, MIA) *Commander Sonak (sciences) *One additional crewperson died in the transporter, and one security guard was killed by V'Ger 2285 *Midshipman Peter Preston (engineering cadet) Revivals In the novelization of , written by Gene Roddenberry, Admiral Kirk states in his forward that during his five years in command of ''Enterprise, a total of 96 of his crew perished. No persons were killed in The Animated Series that depicted the remainder of the five-year mission, making the on-screen Enterprise death toll stand at fifty-seven (not counting revivals, and including the deaths of Leslie and Galloway).'' USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) The was destroyed with presumably all hands in 2344. This would have included Richard Castillo, Fredericks, Parker and an alternate Natasha Yar. ( ) It was later determined that some of the crew (including Yar) were taken hostage by Romulans, and did not in fact die with the ship. ( ) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) The following casualties served aboard the while it was in service (2363 – 2371): Unknown *Fang-lee (KIA) 2364 *Lieutenant (jg) Singh (assistant chief engineer, KIA) *Crewman Ramos (security, KIA) *Lieutenant Natasha Yar (security, KIA) 2365 *Ensign Haskell (conn, KIA) *Eighteen personnel in a stolen hull section were killed or assimilated by the Borg when Q sent the ship to System J-25 in 2365 2366 *Lieutenant Marla Aster (archaeology and anthropology officer, KIA) *Three killed by Ruitian terrorists in 2366 (the two crewmen shown to be shot were a command division crewman and an engineer; it is unknown if they were among the dead) * At least eleven crewmembers were killed when a Borg cutting beam caused a hull breach in the engineering section in late 2366 ( ) 2367 *Lieutenant (jg) Van Mayter (engineer, KIA) 2368 *Lieutenant (jg) Monroe (conn, KIA 2368) 2369 *Lieutenant Edward Hagler (KIA, 2368) *Crewman Richardson (sciences, KIA) *In addition to Richardson, seven crewmembers were lost in the firestorms on Bersallis III in 2369 *Crewman Franklin (security, KIA) *Ensign Corelki (security, KIA) *In addition to Franklin and Corelki, an unnamed security guard was killed by Lore's Borg after accompanying Picard's away team 2370 *Ensign Sito Jaxa (KIA) *Lieutenant Daniel Kwan (engineer, KIA) *Ensign Dern (conn, KIA) USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) In addition to the six listed here, many other crewmembers perished: * Many were assimilated by the Borg during the trip back to 2063. * Several of the crew died during the battle with the Scimitar. Deep Space 9 and USS Defiant The following casualties served aboard Deep Space 9 or since 2369: *Crewman Amaro (security, KIA 2373) *Ensign Aquino (operations, KIA 2369) *Crewman Bartlett (KIA 2372) *Bertram (KIA 2373) *Crewman Boq'ta (operations, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Boyce (command, KIA 2372) *Petty Officer Zim Brott (operations, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax (sciences/command, KIA 2374) *Ensign Paul Gordon (operations, KIA 2374) *Ensign Hoya (command, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Hector Ilario (operations, KIA 2375) *Crewman Enrique Muñiz (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Pechetti (operations, KIA 2373) *Crewman Peterson (KIA 2372) *Ensign Ramirez (security, KIA 2372) *Crewman Ramsey (KIA 2372) *Rooney (KIA 2373) *Captain Benjamin Sisko (CO, MIA 2375) *Crewman Stolzoff (security, KIA 2373) *Crewman T'Lor (science, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander Greta Vanderweg (science, KIA 2375) *Unnamed command division officer killed in 2371 by the Cardassian counter-insurgency program in Operations *Unnamed command division conn officer killed during the USS Defiant's first battle with Jem'Hadar forces in 2371 *Unnamed security/engineering officer killed by the rebel Jem'Hadar attack on DS9 in 2372; presumably, there were others killed also *Several unnamed security officers killed on Vandros IV by rebel Jem'Hadar in 2372 *Several crewmen and Bajorans were killed in the attack on Deep Space 9 by the same group of Jem'Hadar *Two security officers were killed while protecting the members of the Detapa Council with Dukat and Garak USS Voyager The following casualties served aboard while it was in service (2371 – 2377): *Ensign Lyndsay Ballard (engineering, KIA 2374) *Commander J. Bartlett (KIA) *Crewman Kurt Bendera (engineering, KIA 2372) *Ensign Bennet (pilot, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Joe Carey (assistant engineer, KIA 2377) *Lieutenant Commander Cavit (XO, KIA 2371) *Ensign Claudia J. Craig (KIA) *Crewman Frank Darwin (engineering, KIA 2372) *Lieutenant Peter Durst (security, KIA 2371) *Crewman Hogan (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Ahni Jetal (pilot, KIA 2373) *Crewman Michael Jonas (KIA 2372) *Ensign Marie Kaplan (KIA 2373) *Technician Timothy Lang (KIA) *Lieutenant J. Lyman (KIA) *Ensign Martin (transporter operator, KIA 2373) *Lieutenant Commander L. McGarry (KIA) *Lieutenant S. Seaborn (KIA) *Lieutenant Stadi (conn, KIA 2371) *Crewman Lon Suder (engineering, KIA 2373) *Ensign Charles Young (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander T. Ziegler (KIA) *Several additional crewpeople including the chief medical officer, nurse, chief engineer, transporter chief and astrogation plotter were killed in the Caretaker's transport (KIA 2371) *In addition to Bendera, two other crewmembers were killed during the Kazon attacks (KIA 2371) *Unamed sciences officer was killed on Hanon IV (KIA 2373) *At least two crew members were killed during Kazon takeover of Voyager (KIA 2373) *Unamed female engineering crewman was killed on the bridge by alien implants (KIA 2374) *Unamed male ensign was killed on the bridge by radiation from a nebula (KIA 2374) *At least one person was killed during the Hirogen takeover of Voyager (KIA 2374) *Three engineering crewmembers were killed by Kyrian intruders (KIA 2374) *Unnamed 2 casualties due to alien attacks when Voyager helps Equinox (KIA 2376) In , Seven viewed a casualty list detailing all the members of ''Voyager's crew that had died thus far. It listed many names that had not been mentioned in the series, it is possible these were crewmen that perished during the rough trip to the Delta Quadrant. There are lieutenant commanders and one commander in the list, possibly one of these names is the unnamed doctor played by Jeff McCarthy or the unnamed and unseen engineer, both who perished in . In actuality, many of the names themselves were in-jokes, listing the names and initials of characters from NBC's The West Wing (Voyager s timeslot competitor).'' Others Dominion War casualties During the Dominion War, Starfleet's battle-related casualties became so numerous that they were released on a weekly, or even daily, basis. Scrolling the readouts of wounded and killed became a regular activity for Starfleet officers on the front line bases. Many names below are excerpted from one such list, received from the starships , , , , , , , , , , , , and also Starbase 129 and Starbase 153, on or around stardate 51721, in 2374. ( ) *Captain Monico Aguayo (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Edith Alfaro (MIA) *Admiral Richard Barnett (MIA) *Ensign Rick Bittle (KIA) *Commander Harry Brand (WIA) *Nurse Shirley Brand (KIA) *Captain Elizabeth Braswell (KIA) *Captain Margaret C. Clark (MIA) *Lieutenant Barbara Covington (KIA) *Lieutenant Curt Danhauser (KIA) *Vice Admiral Matthew Dougherty (died 2374) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Laura Derr (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Dorothy Duder (KIA) *Lieutenant Russ English (KIA) *Doctor Terry Erdmann (KIA) *Nurse Ann Flood (KIA) *Ensign John Fredrickson (KIA) *Vice Admiral Fujisaki (died 2374) *Commander Alice Ginsburg (MIA) *Commander Mitchell Green (MIA) *Captain Kurt Hansen (MIA) *Nurse Teri Hansen (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Sandy Holst (KIA) *Captain Phillip Jacobson (KIA) *Ensign Penny Juday (KIA) *Crewman Kellin (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Commander Grace Kenney (WIA) *Lieutenant Matata Kimya (KIA) *Lieutenant Alan Kobayashi (Lieutenant) (KIA) *Ensign Beverly Kurts (KIA) *Lieutenant Jay Laprade (KIA) *Lieutenant Nadia Larkin (AR-558, KIA) *Ensign Paul Lawrence (KIA) *Lieutenant Commander Kathy Leprich (KIA) *Lester Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Faith Levesconte (KIA) *Lieutenant Rose Limli (KIA) *Captain Loomis (AR-558, KIA 2375) **Most of Captain Loomis' 150 crewpeople died in the five months his contingent was under siege at AR-558 *Commander Mindy Long (KIA) *Ensign Tom Mahoney (KIA) *Ensign Marian McAllum (KIA) *Nurse Kathy McCammon (KIA) *Crewman McGreevey (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Commander Jon Monson (KIA) *Commander David Nemzek (MIA) *Nurse Donna Nemzek (KIA) *Ensign Dorit Oberman (MIA) *Ensign Lori Oberscheven (KIA) *Larry Ohlson (KIA) *Nurse Nancy Ohlson (KIA) *Commander Parker (AR-558, KIA 2375) *Captain Quentin Swofford ( , KIA) ** Most or all of Captain Swofford's crew were assumed to be lost with their vessel *Captain Leslie Wong (KIA) *Crewman Vargas (AR-558, KIA 2375) The names associated with the above starships were displayed by an okudagram-style screen on a wall display on Deep Space 9. Many of the officers listed are actually the names of ''Star Trek staffers. Many of the names are also confusingly listed under more than one ship, so their assignments have been left blank. Other names with assignments listed next to them come from various sources.'' Other ships or stations * Commander Branch (Epsilon IX Monitoring Station, KIA 2272) ** Branch's entire staff died in V'Ger's attack *Commander Brink ( , KIA 2367) *Anthony Brevelle (Starbase 112, 2367) *Chief Burke (KIA 2373) **Burke's entire squad died defending Ajilon Prime, as well as numerous other Federation forces *Doctor Carter ( , KIA 2267) **The entire crew of Exeter except for Captain Tracey died at Omega IV * Lieutenant Jack Crusher ( , KIA 2354) *Captain Lisa Cusak ( , KIA 2371) **The entire crew of Olympia perished in the breakup of their vessel *Captain Darson ( , KIA) **47 people from the Adelphi were killed on Ghorusda *Commodore Matt Decker ( , KIA 2267) **Decker's entire crew (approximately 430) died on the final mission of Constellation *Captain J.T. Esteban ( , KIA 2285) **Esteban's entire crew died on Grissom at the Genesis Planet, except for Lt. Saavik *Ensign Matt Franklin ( , KIA 2294) **The entire Jenolan crew, and all passengers except for Captain Scott died at the Dyson Sphere **Captain Garrett's entire crew was lost in the Battle of Narendra III, but rumors persist of survivors taken prisoner by Romulans *Captain Garrovick ( , KIA 2257) **Garrovick's crew suffered nearly 200 deaths to the alien creature *Commander Gatsby (USS Olympia, KIA) *Commander Steve Gerber ( , KIA 2365) *Commander Hansen (Neutral Zone Outpost 4, KIA 2265) **Hansen's entire contingent died at their posts on stardate 1709 *Captain Harris ( , KIA 2268) **Harris's entire crew on Excalibur died when the M-5 computer assaulted the ship *Paul Hickman *Commander Calvin "Hutch" Hutchinson (KIA 2369) *Onna Karapleedeez (KIA 2364) *Captain Walker Keel ( , KIA 2364) **The entire crew of the Horatio was lost when the power struggle between Captain Keel and officers possessed by neural parasites destroyed the ship *Lieutenant Tom Nellis (Antares, KIA 2265) *Captain Silva La Forge ( , MIA 2369) **Captain La Forge's entire crew and ship were reported missing, with no trace ever found of them *Captain Laporin (KIA) *McKinney (KIA 2364) *Emilita Mendez (2367) *Captain Ramart (captain, USS Antares, KIA 2266) **Ramart's entire crew of 20 died aboard Antares *Captain Ramirez ( , KIA 2374) **Ramirez's entire crew died on Valiant, as did the cadet squadron that took over for them. *Doctor Ramsey (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) *Lieutenant Commander Dexter Remmick (Starfleet Headquarters, KIA 2364) **Remmick was the host body for the mother creature of the neural parasites which infiltrated Starfleet. Numerous other officers were killed as part of the creatures' conspiracy. *Lieutenant Commander Connor Rossa (Galen IV, KIA 2357) **Many other Starfleet personnel and civilians, including Connor's wife Moira, were killed in the Talarian attack *Captain Bryce Shumar ( , KIA 2160s) **Shumar's entire crew died on Essex at a moon of Mab-Bu VI *Ryan Sipe (KIA 2364) *Captain Clark Terrell ( , KIA 2285) *Commodore Travers (Cestus III colony, KIA 2266) **Travers's entire contingent, save sole survivor Lt. Harold, was killed by Gorn, along with the colony population *Captain Donald Varley (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) **Captain Varley's entire crew (1,000+) was killed by the computer failure *Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane ( , WIA 2293) **Valtane was wounded in battle with Klingons, and was carrying a telepathic virus as well. He supposedly died with Tuvok, yet reappeared alive later. *Lieutenant Commander Beth Woods (USS Yamato, KIA 2365) *Captain Chantal Zaheva ( , KIA 2367) **Zaheva's entire crew, save sole survivor Andrus Hagan, were killed by the alien telepathic distress call **Only a handful of Ransom's Equinox crewmembers survived the years in the Delta Quadrant before Voyager discovered them. * Crewman David Amantes (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) * Lieutenant John Bowler (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant Maxwell Burke (USS Equinox, KIA 2376) * Ensign Dorothy Chang (USS Equinox) *Captain Rudy Ransom (USS Equinox, KIA 2376) * Ensign Edward Regis (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) *Lieutenant William Yates (USS Equinox, KIA 2375) Alternate and parallel universe Starfleet casualties See also: alternate timelines and parallel universes * Entire crew of the USS Enterprise-D from * Entire crew of the USS Enterprise-D from * Ensign Nell Chilton ( , KIA in an unknown, alternate future timeframe) * Captain Maximilian Forrest ( , KIA in battle with Tholian starships) * Commander Jonathan Archer ( , assassinated by Hoshi Sato and Sergeant Travis Mayweather) * Ensign Kelby , killed by a Gorn named Slar from * Crewman Soval Killed in the destruction of , in * Unnamed Orion female crewman. Killed in the destruction of , in * Unnamed Andorian Helmsman. Killed in the destruction of , in * Unnamed Terran Captain of Killed in a battle with rebels. * Admiral Black (assassinated by Commander Jonathan Archer in the mirror universe) * Captain Christopher Pike (ISS Enterprise, assassinated by Kirk in the mirror universe) * Commander William T. Riker (USS Enterprise-D from ) * Lieutenant Tasha Yar (USS Enterprise-D from ) * Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (USS Enterprise-D from ) * Captain Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager from ) * Lieutenant j.g B'Elanna Torres (USS Voyager from ) * Ensign Strickler was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * Crewman Emmannuel was killed in the destruction of Deck 5 in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * An unnamed sciences female was killed on the bridge in the Krenim alternate 2374 (USS Voyager from ) * Captain Kathryn Janeway (USS Voyager from and ) * Commander Chakotay (USS Voyager from ) Alternate reality Starfleet casualties * Captain Richard Robau, killed by torture ( from ) * First Officer/Captain George Kirk, KIA in kamikaze maneuver of starship ( from ) * Unknown crewman, ejected from the ship due to a hull breach ( from ) * Chief Engineer Olson, killed by falling into a mining laser energy beam after an orbital drop skydive (after delayed canopy deployment caused excessive speed approaching the target platform ) ([[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] from ) * Dr. Puri, killed when sickbay was hit. ( from ) * Unknown crewmen aboard the [[USS Enterprise (alternate reality)|USS Enterprise]] (from ) * Entire crews of the [[USS Hood (alternate reality)|USS Hood]], [[USS Farragut (23rd century)|USS Farragut]], , [[USS Truman (23rd century)|USS Truman]], and one other ship, KIA at the Battle of Vulcan (from ) * Unknown Starfleet personnel stationed on the planet Vulcan who did not escape before its destruction after the Battle of Vulcan (from ) de:Liste der Sternenflottenverluste Category:Lists Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film)